Queen Kharma
'Queen Kharma '''is the supreme leader of the Zigotons and the main antagonist of Patapon. Patapon 1 She was first revealed to the Almighty by Gong the Hawkeye in Gong Returns, when the defeated Zigoton general retreats to inform her of the loss of Heave-Ho Oasis to the Patapon. She is again referenced in Legendary Night Sky, where Gong hints at her impending deal with the demonic forces in hope of defeating the Patapons. The prevention of this bargain becomes much of Gong's motivation for defeating the Patapons, but in Gong Vows to Fight, Makoton seems to think it is already too late, before retreating to make a deal of his own. Kharma's first real appearance in the game is in the aptly-titled Zigoton Queen, where she offers her assistance to her final general, Beetleton, against the Patapons. She remains on the battlefield to comment after Beetleton refuses her aid, eventually flying away to leave him to his fate. The real battle with the Zigoton Queen occurs in Final Showdown!, where Kharma reveals that she has sold her soul to gain immense magical powers. Although the Patapons defeat her, she escapes with her life, declaring that her master will annihilate them. Kharma makes one last surprise appearance in the epilogue, where she meets Hatapon and some Yaripons to tell them about the morning sun, implying that their search for Earthend is only just beginning. She is not seen aboard the ship being built to cross the sea in search of the true Earthend, implying that she remained behind-perhaps to enforce the new truce between Zigotons and Patapons. Patapon 3 Queen Kharma appears in a new DLC level in the Snow Field of Sullied Tears. Available to the US as of November 8, 2011. In this mission, Queen Kharma brings a new pet (Thunder Fenrir) and fights you. Her moves are still the same but they deal considerably more damage. Her meteors now have better accuracy and fall faster. Strangely she repeats exact same lines as in Patapon 1. Her estimated level is 70. Appearance Queen Kharma appears as a tall butterfly-like Zigoton wearing a flowing dress that reaches the floor, completely obscuring her lower body. Two red squares adorn her dress, directly below her single eye. The top of her head sports a tuft of hair (or possibly a crown) and two long antennae. Her most noticable feature are the four wings on her back, the upper two each sporting a hollow red square near their tips. She has the stick-like arms of most Zigotons, but these are usually obscured by her wings. Abilities Kharma's deal with Gorl has transformed her into a skilled sorceress. She can teleport, generate powerful lightning strikes, and summon dozens of searing meteors to rain down on her foes. Her elaborate wings allow her to fly, also shedding powder that puts Patapons to sleep. Additionally, Kharma wields a mysterious weapon known as the Zigoton Drum, enabling her to draw Patapons closer and strike them with powerful energies. As the highest-ranking Zigoton, she also commands the entirety of their forces, as well as her pet plant-monster, Shookle. When she begins to summon meteors she chants following words ''Summoned from the depths '' ''The wrath of the dark lord Level this earth with a flame And after that she remarks: Ooh, black and crispy! When she generates lighting strikes she says: A flash in the night A bolt of the dark lord Strike now, strike hard. If you retreat or fail the mission, she says: Could I be too powerful? Personality Queen Kharma is portrayed as very dedicated to the protection of the Zigotons, willing to sell her soul to gain the power to defeat the Patapons who threaten them. She is also eloquent and at least somewhat concerned about her troops, as she offers her assistance to Beetleton when he challenges the Patapons. That said, however, Kharma is a sadist, taking pleasure in watching Beetleton's defeat. Her empowerment by Gorl has left Kharma predictably arrogant, convinced that her bargain with the demon will allow her to obliterate all who stand against the Zigotons. Trivia *The Zigoton, Patapon and Akumapon tribes all have female leaders such as Queen Kharma, Meden and Black Hoshipon, respectively. *Queen Kharma appeared in some of the decorations in Patapon 3. *She appears in a DLC quest in Patapon 3, like Ormen Karmen. *She does not appear in Patapon 2. es:Reina Kharma Video Category:Queen Kharma Category:Zigotons Category:Bosses Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 1 Enemies Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Patapon 1 Missions Category:Patapon 3 DLC Category:Story Character Category:Half-Boss